


Fly me to the moon

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Draco, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Musical, Omega Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Shifters, This is somewhat a Christmas fic, Top Harry, choir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry didn't quite adapt to normal life after Hogwarts. Besides picking fights for no reason, he felt like his friendship with Ron and Hermione was turning into mere acquaintances. He didn't know exactly what to do with his life, until Professor McGonagal gave him the solution - at least the one she thought would work: Harry was now part of the school choir, whether he liked it or not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 73
Kudos: 183





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> So, this is a very lighthearted fic I've been writing for a while. It's a small little thing and I'll be posting the chapters separately just because it will make me feel less nervous about it. This fic is also a gift for my eternal love, Emma.
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas - although it's passed for a few days already - and Happy New Year!

_|| Poets often use many words  
To say a simple thing.  
It takes thought and time and rhyme  
To make a poem sing._

_With music and words I've been playing  
For you, I have written a song.  
To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying,  
I'll translate as I go along._

_Fly me to the moon…||_

HARRY

"Harry, I understand that after everything that's happened, you've been feeling... Nervous. Purposeless,” Minerva’s eyes were fixed at me as if she was talking with a small child, “but I thought that your troublemaker days were over.”

I couldn’t help but be embarrassed. I was an adult, an alpha, for God’s sake. I should’ve known better than end up in a fistfight with Blaise Zabini over Ginny Weasley like a dumb troll. And he wasn’t even doing anything, I just _thought_ he was. My leg was nervously bouncing up and down, and I took a moment to speak, but Minerva didn’t push me and waited until I was ready.

“I thought he was harassing her,” I explained but didn’t quite look into her eyes.

“Harry, I know you. You’re a good boy and you have a golden heart, but you’re not here to _save_ anyone anymore. Those times are over. You have to realise that you aren’t in danger anymore.”

“Sometimes, it’s difficult to remember that,” I admitted, and Minerva sighed. She pushed the cookie tray towards me, and I got one just to have something to do. They were actually good, compared to what I had to put in my mouth when visiting Hagrid, so I just munched quietly.

“I know, Harry. That’s why I assigned you to be part of the school choir. They’re in need of a bass singer and you—”

“WHAT?!” I couldn’t help the word that just slipped out of my mouth. “I’m not even a singer!”

“Oh, Madame Hooch was very vocal about your amazing bass voice when in the showers after the games. Besides, you don’t really have an option, Harry. You’ve been picking fights in the Quidditch field, and I thought that _that_ was going to put you on check, and it didn’t. I’d expect this type of attitude from Mr Weasley, maybe, but from you…”

Yeah, I knew. Ron was being Mr Perfect together with Hermione. I felt like there was a canyon between our friendships these days. Since I broke up with Ginny, I was feeling more and more miserable every time I saw Ron and Hermione together, and I knew it didn’t make sense. They were my friends and we’ve been through hell beside each other. I should’ve been more supportive of them, but I just felt bad about myself.

“I really can’t do anything else? Cleaning old stuff with Filch, perhaps?” I tried, and Professor McGonagall sighed, giving me a piece of parchment.

“This is the meeting schedule. I hope you don’t do anything stupid, like trying to get away from it.” She said with a smile, and I just breathed in deeply as I pocketed the piece of old paper.

I was going to do it. But it didn’t mean that it was going to be fun, or that I had to enjoy it.


	2. Draco

DRACO

My blood was boiling. I had _one_ thing. _One_ thing I could have without the Golden Trio putting their noses into it, but apparently not anymore. When Harry Potter crossed the door of the Choir Room and walked to Flitwick, I didn’t really give a rat’s arse about it. He was the Quidditch star, it didn’t matter why he was here, right?

Except Flitwick asked him to sing a song, and I saw red. The choir was _my_ thing. Well, mine and Pansy’s and Zabini’s thing, but it didn’t have the three people in the world that I didn’t want to see. This was my safe haven and that stupid black haired git just waltzed in like he owned the place.

I hoped his voice was dreadful and he didn’t make it.

I and the rest of the choir were sitting in the chairs designed for us, separated by voice range. I sat behind the _sopranos_ , together with the other _tenors_. Besides us were the _basses_ , and in front of the _basses_ , the _contralti_. It means that, although we were close to Flitwick, it gave me a bit of a shelter to hide from Potter, and I could hear him perfectly.

“I don’t know any Wizarding songs, sir,” Potter said, and Flitwick waved a hand.

“It’s no worry, boy. Melinda here is Muggle-born. She probably knows any song you’d like to sing.” Professor Flitwick pointed to the 6th year Ravenclaw behind the grand piano, and she smiled back at Potter.

Potter walked towards her with that stupid alpha confidence, and I had to look away. I hated him, but even I had to acknowledge that he was hot. Probably because he was eating properly now and he had that fucking leather and caramel smell to him, that used to drive me completely nuts. It still did, but it also made between my legs get hot and I just couldn’t give Potter the pleasure of knowing I was attrac—no, better to not even say that word.

He talked to Melinda for a couple of seconds and nodded to Flitwick. He waited for her clue as she started playing a song I didn’t know, and the sound that flew out his mouth was absolutely…

_Incredible._

Fuck. He was definitely a bass singer, his voice low enough to grab my heart and twist it like it was a physical thing. I knew that being an omega, I was going to be attracted to an alpha, that’s just how things went, but knowing _that_ particular alpha had _that_ particular voice, was making my shifter animal go banshee inside of me like we had to snatch that man right this second or else people would get him from us.

_||They came for him one winter's night  
Arrested, he was bound  
They said there'd been a robbery  
His pistol had been found  
  
They marched him to the station house  
He waited till the dawn  
And as they led him to the dock  
He knew that he'd been wronged  
You stand accused of robbery  
He heard the bailiff say  
He knew without an alibi  
Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom  
  
Over the hills and far away  
For ten long years he'll count the days  
Over the mountains and the seas  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be||_

Flitwick asked him to stop, and all the people around me started clapping and catcalling. Potter looked like he was a bit embarrassed, and walked back to where Flitwick was. I just sat there, my mind going a mile per hour. I _wanted_ to hear the rest of the song, it sounded like a story. I looked at Dean Thomas, who was beside me, being also a tenor, and I whispered:

“What song was that?”

Being a half-blood, he probably knew.

“Over the hills and far away, by Gary Moore. It’s a rock classic, with a bit of folk in it. Seamus loves Gary Moore, he's been singing that song every single day for the last 7 years since I’ve known him. I guess that’s why it was the first song in Harry’s mind. We share a dorm, you know?”

I nodded, pretending I really didn’t care about it, but my heart was beating like it wanted to go samba across the walls of Hogwarts castle. Flitwick announced Harry as bass and asked him to sit together with the basses as we went through the songs we were going to sing on Christmas Day. We had about two months to practice, and most of us already knew the songs, and I sure hoped Potter could learn fast.

The only chair available on the bass side was right beside me, and I pretended I didn’t see when Potter sat on it like he was hating every single second of being here.

“Malfoy? McGonagall made you come to the choir too?” Potter asked, and I rolled my eyes.

“No, Potter. Unlike you, some of us have actual talent.” I said, my voice going an octave higher. Fucking alpha pheromones. My nose was filled with his smell, and my omega wanted to sound cuter and smaller for him. Not that my voice was low, to begin with, but I didn’t want to be obvious that my little arctic fox liked the sound of Potter’s voice.

What kind of shifter was he? Probably something big, maybe a deer, like his Patronus? It wasn’t uncommon that shifter animals were the same as the Patronus of the wizard.

“Look, Malfoy, I want to be here as much as you want me to be here. So let’s just pretend the other doesn’t exist and go on with our lives, shall we?” Potter said, looking bored as Flitwick started distributing the pages with the songs we were supposed to be practising that day.

I was being low profile this year, trying not to be noticed and trying not to get in trouble. If I wanted a job after Hogwarts, I needed E’s in almost everything to manage any kind of job, even as a salesperson. I couldn’t go back to the Manor, my parents were in France and I was basically alone and moneyless after I left Hogwarts. So I breathed in, held the need to punch Potter in the face, and focused on the rehearsal.

I didn’t miss how Potter couldn’t stop scenting the air, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Harry's singing is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNYM8uErtxE
> 
> I love Dan Vasc's voice, but I imagine Harry's voice is like Avi Kaplan's.


	3. Harry

HARRY

I was still wondering why the hell Malfoy smelt so _damn good_. Going to the rehearsals every Tuesday and Thursday was torture, especially since Flitwick insisted in the seats to be exactly the same every time we practiced. He said it was meant to help the choir, but it only made me confused about everything.

Malfoy smelt like freshly picked Jasmine with a hint of mint. He had this scent all over himself, and it was so strong it overwhelmed my senses. My Elk wanted to do a mating dance wherever I saw that bastard, and I had to focus as hard as I could so I wouldn’t forget a cue.

Being a bass was hard, as I figured after the first day. I didn’t know much about voice range before being assigned as a bass singer, but with the four meetings the choir had since I’ve been in it, I understood a little bit better now. The basses were the lowest male range, the contralti were the lowest female range. The tenors were the highest male range and the sopranos were the highest female range. Some people were in the middle. Dean sang as tenor, but he told me he was a baritone: a male who could reach bass and tenor range. The same as Pansy Parkinson. She sang as a contralto, but I heard her explaining she was a mezzo-soprano, which meant she was right there in the middle, like Dean. I liked being a bass. Our voices barely showed when the tenors and sopranos were singing, but we and the contralti were the ones that held the piece together. If a bass voice was missing, suddenly a massive hole was in the song even though we couldn’t even hear the basses in the first place. It felt good to be part of something, and yet, not being in the spotlight. The tenors and sopranos were the ones starring the show, and I was completely happy not being up the front for the first time in my life.

And what made it harder was that I was sitting right beside Malfoy, because I was so attuned to his almost-soprano tone that my voice would go immediately higher to match his. I had to pay much more attention to Maximillian Donahue, the bass Hufflepuff at my side, so my voice was as low as we needed to the song.

Apparently, the half an hour Christmas show had a nice story line. It was a story about how the Moon fell in love with the Sun, and could never get together because of the distance. Luna was the moon, and it was so incredibly fitting that I didn’t even question it. She was a soprano, and her voice was… Well, _magical_. She sang so prettily that her role was a given. Zabini was the Sun, and it was also fitting. Harry had to admit that the tenor had a beautiful voice that complimented Luna’s, and their appearances were so perfect for the roles they interpreted. He did look like the Sun, his dark skin vibrating with alpha energy, his eyes intense as fire.

Other people had solos, too, one of them being Draco. If Harry hadn’t known the arsehole, he would’ve thought that Malfoy was an angel disguised as a wizard. His high voice was soft and angelic, and it was also fitting, especially when he tried on his outfit for the day, a white silky gown that flew as he moved. Maximillian was the narrator, and he had the last song of the show, a duet with Malfoy, each of them at one side of the room as Zabini and Luna met in the middle, finally the Sun and Moon together.

It was a beautiful show, I had to admit. It wasn’t as horrible as I thought, and I actually enjoyed being there. I was part of something, I was contributing in putting together something beautiful, I wasn’t expected to be the centre of attention and, better yet, I didn’t feel like I was falling behind when Ron and Hermione were doing their best.

We hadn’t talk much since I started the choir, but I felt like our relationship was less strained. I talked to them about the choir and Malfoy being in it, and how we had agreed that we wouldn’t acknowledge each other.

It was a pleasant conversation, but I didn’t feel safe enough to tell them how _good_ was Malfoy’s scent, or that I started having wet dreams about the git. It really wasn’t pleasant to wake up with a ranging knot, and being unable to jerk off because I had four blokes sleeping right next to me. Of course I could’ve used magic to block sounds and avoid them opening my curtains, but we _knew_ when someone was suddenly too quiet and the curtains were drawn. _We knew_ what the bloke was doing and we teased him mercilessly. I just didn’t want to be the target of the teasing, at least, not now. They would keep nagging me about having a crush, and I couldn’t tell them it was Malfoy, now could I? Just because he smelt like a wet dream on a stick it didn’t mean he wasn’t a git anymore.

It was also incredibly interesting to hear Malfoy singing a Muggle song.

As Luna and Zabini prepared to dance accordingly to Malfoy’s solo, and we all get the papers with the _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ we’d be singing, Melinda started with the piano. I had to focus on the paper and absolutely not look at Malfoy so I could sing my part.

_||You are the sunshine of my life_ _  
That's why I'll always be around  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my heart  
  
I feel like this is the beginning  
Though I've loved you for a million years  
And if I thought our love was ending  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears  
Whoa whoa  
  
You are the sunshine of my life, yeah  
That's why I'll always stay around||_

The whole choir were good with the harmony, and I sneaked a peak to where Malfoy was in the front stage, smiling and dancing as if he was on Broadway or something similar. I couldn’t help the damn smile on my face, and I tried hard to still my mouth and be serious again. I had to remember Malfoy wasn’t a friend, he was the enemy. Yes, I vouched for him on the trials. Yes, he had sent me a meter long letter that basically said ‘I’m sorry and thank you’, and YES, he was probably my mate or whatever bullshit Hermione read on her books – even though she was talking about Amortentia and her relationship with Ron -, but he was still Draco Malfoy and we still hated each other. Right?

Finally, Malfoy’s song had ended, and Flitwick asked us to sing the chorus once again, fixing the tune of the sopranos and tenors as we practiced the same two lines over and over again, until we got it right.

About half an hour later, Flitwick got satisfied with it, and proceeded to the next song.

“Mr Donahue, it’s your turn.” Flitwick called, and Maximillian got up, feeling a bit nervous. He walked to the front stage, but instead of preparing himself for his solo, and whispered something in Flitwick’s ear.

“What do you mean you won’t be here for Christmas?!” Flitwick’s voice was so high I was sure he could sing the soprano’s part, and Maximillian tried to make himself smaller, not looking up to Flitwick’s eyes.

“My baby sister was just born, my papa can’t really take care of her alone and Christmas will be a big affair with the baby’s arrival and all. He needs me there, sir.”

Flitwick considered what Max was saying. I knew, from hearing the conversations between the other members of the choir, that Maximillian’s alpha father was a casualty of the war. He was alive, but he had lost his arms in a werewolf attack, and therefore couldn’t exactly help his omega with the baby for long periods of time. Besides, being only six months after the ending of the war, Maximillian’s family was probably still adjusting to the fact that his alpha father has lost his upper limbs. I couldn’t imagine what it did to Max’s father. It was in our alpha nature, to take care of our omegas and our babies. It was ingrained, like it turned a button once we presented. He must’ve been feeling horrible if he couldn’t help his omega, and I knew Max was going to be needed there, especially now.

Flitwick probably knew this too, so he nodded.

“Okay. Thank you for warning us, Mr Donahue. Now, do you want to finish off today or should we find a substitute?”

“I think it’s best if another person starts today, professor. We have little time and this is the last solo of the play.” Malfoy’s voice perked up, and he looked worried. Max’s solo being right after his, it would be horrible if whoever was substituting him did a bad job.

I was so focused on Malfoy’s worried face, I didn’t understand when he turned his face and stared at me. I stared back at him, frowning, and he nodded his head in Flitwick’s general direction. I frowned harder, and looked at Flitwick. The professor was looking at me too, as was the rest of the choir. I hated being in the spotlight, and I didn’t get it why everyone was looking at me.

“So, is your answer yes, Mr Potter?” Professor Flitwick asked, and I felt even dumber.

“Yes to what?” I asked stupidly, and Malfoy rolled his eyes with impatience.

“To singing Max’s solo, you stupid troll,” Malfoy’s countryside posh accent got even stronger now, and I wanted to… Well, mostly, pin him against a damn wall and kiss him senseless, but maybe give him a spanking before that. Flitwick said 'language, Mr Malfoy!' before I replied.

“I-I’m not sure I can do it, Sir.” I was honest. Yes, I knew the lyrics of the song, but I was used to sing the ending of the chorus when the bass line was needed. Besides, it meant going up there and singing in the spot line together with Malfoy.

“Of course you can do it, Harry!” Max’s smile was honest and broad. “I heard you singing it when we were preparing to leave last rehearsal.”

“It’s not the singing part I’m worried about. I have three left feet and I don’t do well with public stuff.” I explained, and Malfoy snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I just ignored the git, looking at Flitwick. “Just… Can’t you choose someone else?”

“We only have four basses, Harry. Max is not going to be with us, so it goes down to three. Me and Payton are needed here,” John, one of the other basses, said. He and Payton were Slytherins, but we actually became good mates in the past two weeks. It was a bit of an inside joke to tease the tenors and be teased back. The choir had seven tenors, so we were a bit outnumbered, but we formed an union of sorts.

“And, you don’t need to worry, Mr Potter. I’m sure Mr Malfoy here can help you with the theatricals,” Flitwick said, and although me and Malfoy tried to slither out of it, professor Flitwick ignored us completely.

“We’re wasting precious time! Harry, come up here boy, and sing as best as you can.”

And I did, my hands trembling when I held the paper with the lyrics, following Melinda’s cue when I started.

“ _Fly me to the moon… and let me play among the stars…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Draco is singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yClrsbyCic&feature=emb_logo
> 
> I imagine his voice just like Chris Colfer's, so it's lucky he's singing this song here xD


	4. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to have had a good reception of this fic! Thank you so much for all the kindness you have given me!

DRACO

Potter didn’t have three left feet. He had _four_. I didn’t know if it was simply because he was getting too tall for his own body, or simply because you can’t expect a deer – or whatever animal he was – to dance. To be true, I couldn’t figure out what animal shifter he was yet, except it was big. Some people were more sensitive about it, but it wasn’t the norm.

“What kind of shifter are you, after all? You look like you’re balancing yourself in tiny feet because you can barely hold yourself together,” I asked, although I couldn’t muster to put all the sarcasm in my voice. Potter was sweaty from head to toes with the little practice we had, and he looked utterly miserable. Not even I was comfortable with seeing him like that, especially after the git had saved me.

To be honest, I teased him on principle. He was Potter, I was Malfoy, it just was our thing, being enemies. I didn’t actually hate the bloke, although I did somewhere in the past. Before I knew who the Dark Lord really was. Before I saw a damn snake eat someone on my dining table. Before I realised my family was in the wrong.

I had four months of probation, working my arse off to clean the castle before classes officially started again. It makes you think, when you’re cleaning splotches of dried, old blood from the castle walls.

I focused back on Potter when he replied.

“I’m an elk. Yes, it’s a bit weird considering my father was a deer and my mum was a doe, but apparently it runs on my father’s side. Hermione dug it for me a few months ago. I haven’t known I had a family tree at all.”

“The Potters were a pure-blood family. It would surprise me if they didn’t _have_ one.” I said, and then I frowned, my mind side-tracking a little. “What about the Potter states. I’m sure you own them now? I mean, you’re eighteen, right?”

Potter looked at me like I’d grown a second head.

“Potter states? You mean, houses and stuff? My family home was destroyed when I was a baby. You know the whole thing. I mean, the whole wizarding world knows what happened. I think I might own the lot, but I’m not sure I’m coming back there.”

“No, I don’t mean your father and mother’s house. I mean, the _Potter_ states. Every pure-blood family has properties, and your family was once part of the Sacred 28, back when it had more than 28 families. I bet there’s a lot of family heirlooms and old family trees you can dig.”

Potter looked at me as if he’d never had thought of that. His eyes were open wide like saucers, and I could almost hear his heart beating like crazy.

“You think I can find more information about my family if I find the states?”

“Find the states? Potter, even I know one of them. I can’t access it, of course, I’m a Malfoy, but it’s general knowledge. The Potters are a damn rich family, they had a whole damn hair products business. How much do you know about your family?”

“Apparently not much,” Potter sighed, messing up his black, curly hair.

“We should keep practicing, Mr Elk. You can’t pull off a decent Sinatra yet, and you won’t be embarrassing me at the play.” I came back to the Victrola, putting the song from the start. We weren’t going to sing it every time, we had to save our voices for the show, but we still needed to practice. We were both in the choir training room, and Flitwick had given us access on Wednesdays to train. Or better yet, for me to train Potter, because although he could sing the song perfectly, he was terrible on the stage.

“Can’t I just sing from the side? I’ll be narrating so it makes sense I just get to be in the shadows,” Potter tried to reason, and I took of the needle from the disc, looking back at him.

“Why don’t you want to be there? It’s the last song, it’s the moment where the Sun ‘flies to the moon’ and they finally get together. You singing from the shadows is a bit anticlimactic, don’t you think?” I walked closer to Potter, and he sat on the floor, his knees up and his arms resting on top of them. It looked relaxed, but somehow I could see the tension.

I was so attuned to Potter these days it was crazy. First, it was his scent, and then his voice, and then his whole presence. I knew what it meant, but I refused to actually think about it. Me and Potter being mates? That’s a huge prank from the universe, right there. So I would just ignore it before it actually made me miserable.

“I… I know you don’t believe in me, and I’m not even sure why I’m telling you this, but… I hate being the centre of attention. It just… I hate being there, in the spot light. When Max was singing, I was completely happy to do my part. I was actually enjoying being in the choir. It’s different from everything I’ve ever experienced so far. I get to participate in something but I wasn’t the main show, you know? It’s not like Quidditch. I love being seeker but I hate that all eyes are on me. It was easier, though. From up high, you can’t really see who’s looking at you or not. But at the stage…”

I sat beside him, crossing my legs and looking at Potter from the side. I couldn’t help but think how handsome he was, with his jet black hair, long black lashes, tanned skin, full lips. I controlled the urge to touch him, because I knew once I did, I was going to be miserable. My heats were already bad enough, and for the past month, the one I had after scenting Potter was crazy. I could only think about him. Of course nobody teased me for using spells on my bed. I was the only omega in my dorm, and it wasn’t all that weird that I closed the curtains and silenced myself once a month, I’ve done this before. I was just glad they didn’t hear me chanting Potter’s name while I fingered myself.

When my fox touched my maybe mate, it would be unstoppable and I’m sure I wouldn’t know how to hold it back. I’m pretty sure we didn’t pick this up before because… Well, one: we were at war. Two: no one actually scents their mates before shifter adulthood, that more of less come around 15 or 16 years old, when we presented and our smell changed slightly to show others what gender we were. Mother said mine got a hint of mint when I presented, and I knew Potter’s scent was mostly caramel before he presented as alpha. And, three: I actually hated what Potter represented, and I know he hated me too. That hatred made his scent nauseous to me, and I got angry every time I scented his caramel smell. I didn’t understand what it meant, but it just got my blood boiling. Maybe it was because my body knew he was ours and we couldn’t have him because of all the hatred around us.

There was nothing to stop us now, except myself. His scent was like a hug, a much needed one, and I believed him. I knew Potter wasn’t lying, and I nodded, because I didn’t know how to really respond to that. I was mostly a practical person. Give me a problem and I’ll give you a solution, and that’s what I did my entire life. Did I get scared? Hell yes, I was a coward alright, and a proud one. Being scared kept me alive, and I liked being alive, thank you very much. But even scared, if I knew I had to do something, I just went and did it. Or at least tried to do it.

“It’s okay to be nervous. I get nervous too. But remember you’re not the most important person in the play: Lovegood and Blaise are. People will mostly be looking at them, especially because they will be dancing and it’s going to be emotional. Me and you are there to complement them. _And_ you’ll be wearing all black.” I tried to reason with him, patting his knee over his jeans. I thought that would be safe. “Besides, if it gets too hard on you, you can always keep looking at me or at Blaise and Lovegood. It won’t look weird at all.”

I got up, putting my hands on my hips and looking down at Potter.

“Now come on, my fox still has to teach your elk how to move.”

Potter chuckled, getting up and nodding. We trained for one hour more, and by the end of it, I knew Potter was trying his best to keep up with me. Still a little awkward, and he still looked too much at my feet or his own feet, but I felt a new wave of respect for the oaf. Especially when he smiled broad and bright because he got a step correctly.

Oh, Hecate. My heart was doomed.


	5. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I hope you had an amazing New Year. Here's another chapter. Thank you for all the support, you are incredible people.

HARRY

I couldn’t help but fidget. Ron and Hermione were sitting beside me on a table at the library, and we were trying to study for the last exams before the holidays. I had two weeks before the Christmas play, and I felt a bit nauseous every time I thought of that. But at that particular moment, it wasn’t what was bugging me.

Training with Malfoy was… Eye opening. Not about the dancing. I still didn’t like dancing in public and it still made my stomach roll. But there was many things that I’ve never even thought, and he talked about it as if every single person in the world should know. Like my family, and about what I was missing. I always knew I was the only Potter out there, that I had no one to count on. I knew my grandparents were old when they had my father, and that he was an only child. But it didn’t mean my grandparents didn’t have a _house_. I was so focused on James and Lily that I forgot there were others before them.

I wanted to bring the subject for weeks, but every time I tried, something made me stop. I didn’t know why, because I was used to say everything to Ron and Hermione. Maybe I was scared to be judged, to feel casted aside. I could only have theories, but the truth was, I really wanted to open up about it somehow.

“So… Are you guys really staying for the play?” I asked, and Ron raised his head from the parchment he was writing.

“Uh—Yeah, of course. Mum would never forgive me if I let you here alone. Besides, I really want to see you up there like a fancy pants.” Ron grinned, and I couldn’t help but grin back and roll my eyes.

“Arsehole. It’s just I think Mrs Weasley would like us to be there on Christmas day… I figured even if I didn’t go, she’d like you two to be with her.”

“But wouldn’t _you_ like us to be here?” Hermione asked, looking at me with her way too clever eyes.

“Well, of course I would like you to be here.”

“Then why are you asking? We’re not going anywhere, Harry. Besides, we are all going to be at The Burrow for Boxing day, are we not?” Ron said, and I nodded, because that was the plan.

And there was my opening to speak what was _really_ on my mind.

“Yeah… And… Actually, I have something to tell you. I mean, to ask you. Well, I’m not sure,” I babbled, because it felt such a big thing for me. Maybe they wouldn’t understand and I felt a bit stupid. They waited patiently, and I licked my lips to continue. “So, you know I’ve been training with Malfoy for the play, yes?”

“Yeah. Did the git do anything?” Ron asked, one of his eyebrow raised.

“No, not at all. He’s… actually being fine, he helps a lot, and even when he’s being a git he’s actually… I mean, he’s funny. But that’s beside the point.” Now both Ron and Hermione had their eyebrows lifted, looking at me as if waiting for an explanation. I sighed. “He’s not being horrible. And I can see he’s actually really sorry for what happened. He was one of the people who stayed behind cleaning the castle, you know?”

“Okay, you like the git. Why am I not surprised?” Ron said out loud, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I mean… After you protected him at the trials I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to be friends with him. But that’s not what you were trying to say.”

“No, it wasn’t, but thank you for not screaming at me for not hating Malfoy,” I said, and Hermione shook her head.

“We would never hate you for trying to live your life, Harry.”

“Yeah, that would be a dick move,” Ron said. “Besides, Malfoy helped me at potions a few weeks ago and he wasn’t being mean so…”

“So _that’s_ why your potion turned out good!” Hermione looked at him and if betrayed, and Ron just smiled.

“You never said I couldn’t ask for help. You’re just mad because I won our bet.”

“What bet?” I asked before I could stop myself, and when Ron’s cheeks turned pink, I raised my hands. “Don’t, don’t say it. I don’t wanna know.”

Hermione chuckled, but then turned her attention to me.

“You haven’t said what you wanted yet.”

“I’m trying! We keep moving around!” I laughed, and it felt good. It felt good that I was actually talking again properly with my friends, and over Malfoy, of all people. The git was helping me in more ways than one, and I couldn’t help but wish he was here with us. “So, I was talking to Malfoy one day when we were training, and he asked me why I haven’t claimed the Potter states.”

“But your old house is destroyed. There’s nothing left beside the lot,” Hermione said, frowning, and I nodded.

“That’s what I said. _But_ … He reminded me that the Potters were rich purebloods…”

“… So it means they have _states_!” Ron said way too loud, looking surprised at me. “Bloody Hell, Harry! Why haven’t we _thought_ of that?”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, looking a bit irritated. She hated when we knew something and she didn’t. Ron turned to her, over excited.

“You know about the Sacred 28, right?” Ron asked, and Hermione nodded. “All pureblood families were once part of it. The Prewetts, the Longbottoms, the Potters, the Weasleys. After the first war, some of the families were considered Blood Traitors, like my family. We were excluded of it because we didn’t follow the moral standards of the Sacred community. The Weasleys and the Prewetts were, of course, poor, but it wasn’t such a big deal. The real deal was that we protected Muggles, Muggle-borns and half-bloods. The same thing with the Longbottoms. In the Potters’ case, Harry’s dad married a Muggle-born. So you can imagine, right?”

“All of the families who had any ties with Muggles or Half-bloods were immediately excluded.” Hermione repeated, maybe for herself, and she was looking at Ron like she’d never met him before. Sometimes, it surprised me a little how he could be knowledgeable about certain things me and Hermione were blind about.

“Correct. But, they didn’t _stop_ being pureblood families when they were excluded. So it meant they had old money. And by old money I mean, states, houses, house-elves, so on and so forth. My family doesn’t have states simply because we didn’t have money to buy those, but my mum has inherited a house from the Prewett side of the family when one of her aunt’s died.”

“So it means your family has two houses?” Hermione frowned, and Ron nodded.

“More, if you count Shell Cottage. It’s one of our family properties as well, and Bill inherited it. He’s the oldest kid, you know.” And then he looked straight into Hermione’s eyes. “The other house is going to go to the next kid who marries, so…”

“That’s _not_ how you’re going to ask me to marry you, Ronald Weasley. I accept nothing less than a dinner night. _At least_.” She said, but I could see her cheeks were reddish, and she was smiling. Ron grinned at her, winking one eye, before turning to me.

“My point is; Harry must have inherited at least his grandparents’ house.”

“Yes, that’s what Malfoy said. _And_ he said he knew where one of the states were,” I concluded, and both my friends looked surprised at me. “So… I was thinking, since we’re going to have some free time after the holidays before we come back to school… If we could go look for it. And, since Malfoy knows where the place is…”

“You’d like him to come with us. It makes sense.” Hermione said, nodding her head. “Have you asked him already?”

“I haven’t. I wanted to know if it was okay with you before I tried to ask him.” I confessed, and Hermione smiled at me as if I was her 2 year old child.

“Oh, Harry. Of course we are okay. It’s your family, we want you to know everything about them. And if Malfoy is willing to help us… Well, I guess we can try and leave our prejudices behind.”

“ _But_ if he says something derogatory to any of us, I’m punching him in the face.” Ron said, and something burst inside of me.

I couldn’t control the low growl under the breath, ripping out of my throat like a warning: _touch my mate and you’re done_. Ron raised his hands, his face surprised.

“It was a joke, Harry. I’m not actually punching the guy,” he said, and he looked like the gears were turning in his head. I could actually imagine a lightbulb lightening in his brain. “He’s your mate.”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking from Ron to me and back to Ron.

“Oh, Merlin. Your mate is Draco _Malfoy?_ ” Ron looked like he couldn’t believe it, and I hid my face in my hands, ashamed of being out of control because of a damn joke and just spilling my secrets.

“I don’t know… Maybe… I guess?”

“You mean… _mate_ … Like me and you?” Hermione asked, and I could see Ron nodding through my fingers.

Hermione scent changed as well when she presented at fourth year. Me and Ron hadn’t presented yet, so it was a bit… Weird for both of them. Hermione was a blossoming young woman, and Ron was… Well, technically a pup. He didn’t even know he was alpha yet, and all his family thought he was going to present as beta. Seeing his mate being snatched by an older alpha broke him somehow, and he didn’t even know how to act around her, because although he liked her, his brain was still of a child’s. Mine was as well, and I couldn’t even notice she was having dates with someone. When he presented the next year, things were strained, although they both new they were mates by then.

My presentation only happened in sixth year, and I thought it was mainly due the whole Voldemort thing. Me and Ginny tried to have a relationship then, but it didn’t work out. We weren’t true mates, and although a relationship worked just fine without us being mates, I didn’t have the strength to work on it as I should, and eventually we decided it was better if we were just friends.

Maybe my body was already thinking about Malfoy. I couldn’t be sure, but I knew very well that I was completely obsessed with him on sixth year, to a very unhealthy extend.

“Even if he is my mate, which he may or may not be, I’m not… This is not the reason why I want him to go with us.” I explained, and Ron nodded with a grin as if he didn’t believe me but was playing along. “I’m telling the truth!”

“And you haven’t thought not even for a second that he’d be a very nice person to kiss?”

I stopped with my mouth open, and I could feel my whole body heat going up as I thought exactly how I would like to kiss Malfoy senseless.

“That’s what I thought. Definitely mates. But I won’t hold it against you, mate. Not all of us have good taste.” Ron teased, and I tried hard not to chuckle, but my Elk understood now that Ron was just joking, and not really risking the life of our omega.

“Arsehole,” I insulted, and Ron snorted.

“Now that we’re settled,” Hermione interrupted our friendly bickering. “Harry will talk to Malfoy later and _now_ , we’re going to finish our homework. _Chop chop_ , we only have two weeks.”

With a sigh, but a smile on my face, I went back to my homework.

It seemed things were going to work out just fine.


	6. Draco

DRACO

It was two days before the play. Everybody was nervous, Flitwick was being terrible and we were all training our arses off. Pansy had a breakdown because of stress in the middle of the rehearsal over her dress that had a hole in it, and it took us at least half an hour to remember her she was a damn _witch_ and she could fix it with her wand.

Potter looked like he was about to barf for the whole thing. He was trembling so much it looked like he was freezing cold, but he did everything perfectly for the whole rehearsal, following my steps in his solo, even swaying and doing jazz hands with a smile when the time was necessary. Also, he looked so good in a suit I could’ve eaten him on the stage.

I was humming my solo while I packed my backpack after the rehearsal when Potter approached me. He still looked nervous, although we weren’t practicing anymore, and he didn’t look me in the eye. Ha, too much for Gryffindor bravery, hn?

“Malfoy, can I talk to you?”

“You’re already talking to me,” I teased. “What do you need?”

He thought for a moment before breathing in deeply and looking directly at me. His gaze was strong and intense, and my legs felt a bit wobbly with his stare.

“Remember when you talked about knowing where my family state was?” He asked, and I nodded. “Well, I talked to Ron and Hermione and we… Well, after the holidays, we would like to go looking for it. And since you know where it is, I was thinking… Maybe you could go with us?”

I was shocked, and my surprise must’ve showed in my face, because he immediately started talking again.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, it was just a silly suggestion.”

“No-no-no, wait, Potter!” I raised my hand so he would stop talking. “I was just a bit surprised. You talked to me as if I were… your friend.”

“Aren’t you? I mean, we’ve trained two whole months together every week. You’ve helped me – _Gee_ , you helped _Ron_. I thought that maybe it made us friends?”

I thought to myself. Indeed, we were closer now than ever before. I mostly just teased him to make him laugh nowadays, after I discovered he thought I was funny. And, that naughty little fox inside of me who wanted to roll and show its belly for our mate was incredibly insistent that I just accept the offer. It would give us more time with Harry – _Potter –_ and less time alone thinking about how I wouldn’t manage to have a job after Hogwarts because everybody hated my guts.

“Let’s imagine I am your friend – not saying I am, but hypothetically thinking I am. How would the whole thing work? You have your friends and the Weasleys, they _hate_ me, for one, and I really don’t want to fight anyone.” I sighed, looking around, seeing that we were both alone after everybody left. “I know it looks like I enjoy making people mad, but I just enjoy making _you_ mad. No other people. Especially when the _other people_ suffered because of me.”

“It was your fault as much as it was _mine_ , Malfoy. We were pawns in a big people’s game, you and I. And… To be honest, I’m trying really hard to put all of this behind. _He_ destroyed my past, Malfoy. I’m not going to let him destroy my future. Or yours, for that matter.”

I don’t know why, but his easy acceptance of me was too much to handle. I held a tough façade, but deep inside, I never felt worthy of forgiveness. I didn’t think I deserved to be forgiven for letting those people into Hogwarts.

And it all spilled out at once. A sob cut through my throat, and my eyes got blurry with unshed tears, that soon were spilling down my cheeks. I started trembling hard, my own feelings out of control, and I hid my face, trying to hide away from him. I was crying – no, _sobbing_ – in front of Harry Bloody Potter, because the git actually accepted me as his friend and was willing to trust me.

I was trying so hard to control my feelings that I didn’t back away when I felt his arms around me. His alpha scent engulfed me, and I felt nothing but _rightness_. I trusted he would protect me, I trusted I could let go and he would be there for me. I hugged him back, tight against me, and sobbed on his shoulder. He was strong and his smell was so good. I hid my face and let him hold me as long as I needed, allowing myself to not feel guilty because I was being selfish.

After a while, the tears were gone, and I could just focus on him. The way he was rocking me from side to side, softly. The way his big hands were running over my back, the way his head was rested on top of mine.

“You’re my mate,” I whispered softly, and his arms tightened around me.

“I know,” he answered, and I took one step back, cleaning my face with my hands.

I tentatively smiled at him, and he smiled back, as if his shirt wasn’t wet with my tears and probably snot. I must’ve look stupid with a red nose and puffy red eyes.

“This complicates things a bit,” I said, but he shook his head negatively.

“It makes them easier. You’re my _mate:_ no one is going to question whether or not you belong with me. Destiny itself said you do.”

We stared at each other for a heartbeat, and then I heard myself asking:

“Is this the time where we kiss each other?”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Potter asked, as if he was completely ready to kiss me.

I thought for a second, but my answer was easy, at least now.

“I don’t think I’m ready for it yet.” I was honest. My mind was a turmoil, I was confused and feeling guilty. This was _Harry Potter_ , and he was _my mate_ , and he could’ve been with someone so much better than I, but yet, here he was, being my cuddly mate and making me feel better and forgiving me. “Can we just… Be friends for now?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “And when you’re ready, you just tell me. I’ll be here.”

I smiled at him, and I allowed myself to hug him once more.

“And… I think you should call me Harry.” He said, hugging me back, and I rolled my eyes.

“In your dreams, Potter.”

Except, in my head, he was already _my_ Harry. He chuckled, as if reading my mind, but continued in another direction.

“So… Are you going with me? I promise I’ll talk to the Weasleys before I drag you there with me, and I'm calling you Draco anyways.”

Against my better judgement, I said yes.


	7. Harry

HARRY

I was feeling like I was about to pass out. Flitwick was giving us a motivational speech about how amazing we were in practice and now it was time to show everyone how incredible we were at stage. We were behind curtains in the room that lead to the great hall, and I felt like I was going to vomit. My hands were cold and I could only think about all the ways I would mess up and everybody was going to see me failing.

A small hand squeezed mine, and I looked to the side, my eyes meeting Draco’s grey ones.

“You’re going to do well. You were great at the rehearsals.” He assured, and tried to take his hand from mine, but I squeezed it, not letting him go. I needed the comfort from my mate, and he didn’t try to leave.

It was warm and magical to acknowledge that Draco was my mate. We haven’t done anything other than what we already did before, talking and training together, but there was more now, and I knew he felt it too. The sensation of knowing there was someone close to you that was meant to be there, who would make you feel safe, mostly emotionally safe. I instinctively felt that with Draco, but I thought that it was mostly because he didn’t look at me like I was larger than life. I was just the guy he hated most of his life and, now, the mate he liked to tease and make jokes with.

That felt normal and safe, and that’s all I needed right now.

Way too soon, we had to walk to the stage in front of all the other students and the teachers, and Draco released my hand. All the narration I was going to do between the other basses, so I wasn’t as nervous in the beginning. It was the solo part that terrified me.

When we were all in our places, and Professor Flitwick magically moved the lights so they showed Luna and Zabini in the stage, each of them in opposite sides, I started to speak.

“Our story begin, many, many ages ago. When the world was just starting, and the Earth was just a baby, with it came the Moon. She immediately caught the attention of the Lord of our small Galaxy, and the Sun reached for her, making her shine every time he looked at her. Yet, they could never be together, for she turned her face to him after every day, and she walked hand in hand with Earth, her friend, hiding herself, and yet wishing for the Sun, as much as he wished for her.”

Zabini started his solo, looking at Luna as if he never saw someone so beautiful in his entire life. I’ve seen it many, many times, but it was always breath-taking, especially when they were dressed in beautiful, flowy robes, his golden, hers silvery.

_||Blue moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

_Blue moon  
You knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a pray for  
Someone I really could care for_

_Without a love of my own||_

I could see everybody in the seats with their attention glued to Zabini’s song, and the omegas melting listening to his voice. I felt good, singing my parts, supporting his solo, and even more when Luna sang the counterpart solo.

_||The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.||_

The narration flowed easily, each song getting into the other as the choir sang as one. We all danced and moved, and I felt alive. The sensation I had that I was part of something big was incredible, and it made me have purpose. I felt that I’ve lost it after the war. I didn’t know what to do, who I was or what I was supposed to do. Ron had Hermione, and he was already asked to work with George on the shop. Hermione had a few work options as well, and I had…

Well, _now_ I had the choir. And my mate. And it felt wonderful.

Except, half an hour later Draco was singing his solo, and just after him, it would be me. My heart started beating fast even before Draco’s song was over, and I was sure I missed one note or another.

Then everything stopped, and the lights were on me, and just like a deer on car lights, I froze.

I literally couldn’t move, and my brain was screaming at me that it was my turn, I had to go up there and sing! My blood seemingly stopped flowing, and I felt lightheaded. I was going to faint, and everybody in the damn school was looking at me.

And then I felt it: small hands in mine, grey eyes looking up at me, and the softest smile. That magical jasmine and mint scent surrounded me, and I could finally breathe.

“Sing to me,” Draco said, and I nodded.

He moved me to the stage, never ever taking his eyes from me, and nothing else in the world mattered. _He_ was my moon, and I felt safe to show it to him.

_||Fly me to the Moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you||_

He held the sweetest smile in the world, and it reached his eyes. I could hear people clapping, but I couldn’t stop looking at him. I wanted to kiss him, claim him, make him mine. My heart was triple its size, and I just wanted my mate, forever.

Draco hugged me tight, and I hugged him back, before we moved to stare at the crowd clapping. All the other people from the choir were now side by side, thanking the public. His hand never left mine, and I couldn’t help but look at him again, his beautiful smile shining like moonlight.

And then I knew that I loved him. With my very own soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs sang in this chapter:
> 
> Zabini's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eoBbaESJ-Q
> 
> Luna's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas
> 
> Harry's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTduf4Bhn10


	8. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I took long to post, I have a few important projects I have to make and it's been taking all my free time. But here it is!

DRACO

I nearly kissed him in front of the whole school. It would be such a bad idea, but I wanted it so much. When he was singing, looking into my eyes as if his moon was me, I melted. I don’t even know how I’ve managed to sing my part of the base when he was looking at me like I held the whole world in my hands.

I never felt this way before. No one has ever looked at me the way he did, and no one has ever sung to me the way he sang. When we came backstage and Flitwick thanked all of us, allowing us to finally have dinner, I still hadn’t let go of his hand. It made me feel safe and important, and I didn’t want to feel like old bastard Malfoy yet.

We walked hand in hand to the Great Halls so we could have our Christmas supper. The fairy lights were shimmering, the trees tall and beautifully decorated on the sides of the halls, and the food was smelling delicious. Before I could actually take the courage to release his hand so I could go to the Slytherin table, Harry stopped, turning to me.

“Do you want to eat with me? At my table?” He asked, and I felt my face burn. He was actually trying to be seen with me? Confessing our feelings in the empty choir room was one thing. Sitting with him at his table… it was a much bigger thing.

“You mean… At the Gryffindor table?” I asked dumbly.

“I am a Gryffindor, so… Yeah, I mean at the Gryffindor table.” He teased, and I opened my mouth once or twice before asking again.

“What if people see us together?”

“Hn… Draco, you took me out of a panic attack in the middle of a stage while we sang to the entire school. We are standing hand in hand in the middle of the Great Hall. To be fair, I think this boat has sailed.”

How dare he use logic against me? I chuckled because it was true. A lot of students _were_ staring at us already, and I’m sure they were either waiting for us to punch each other or to kiss each other. Maybe both, if they had a wild imagination. Besides, he was my _mate_. Yes, I was scared and didn’t want to make it official just now, but I still wanted to be near him, know each other a bit more, get used to him in a different way than I was.

I’ve always thought I knew Harry Potter more than anyone else. I’ve always been obsessed with him, even before we met at eleven in Madame Malkins. He was always greater and more magical. Maybe the hatred I felt was also part of the feeling that I didn’t know him at all; that everything I created in my head was so different from the reality.

Younger me would’ve thought Harry would do anything to be the centre of attention. That he would be jumping and screaming for getting the main role in our play. However, after seeing him pale as a ghost, looking like he was about to cry when it was his turn… It made me realise he _really_ didn’t like it. And, if I dared to be bold, he liked it even less now after the war. I’ve never seen Harry Potter have a panic attack, even when the Dark Lord was face to face with him. I’ve always thought Potter was as incapable of being scared as I was incapable of being brave.

Apparently, I was mistaken.

In a show of bravery, I nodded, holding his hand tighter.

“Let’s go. I’ll be going to Weasley’s house tomorrow, so I might as well face him now.”

Harry brightened up, his grin white and cheeky. He pulled me to Gryffindor table, finding his friends who had – surprisingly – left a space for me. Potter sat me beside Granger, and sat on my other side, with Weasley in front of me.

“So, you, hn?” Weasley said by an introduction, and Hermione chuckled.

“What he means is: we’re okay you’re Harry’s mate. Just so you know that” she said, then extended her hand.

I wasn’t expecting that, so I shook it awkwardly, my cheeks burning. I was expecting her to punch me in the face – _again_ – for being Harry’s mate, but I guess they were more understanding than I thought.

“Don’t pressure him, ‘Mione,” Harry said, and overall, Christmas’ dinner with the Gryffindors wasn’t so bad. They laughed at my jokes and I even laughed at Weasley’s jokes too, surprisingly enough.

After way too much food in my belly and my body ready to rest for an entire week, Weasley addressed me again.

“So, you’re going with us to my house tomorrow, right?”

I bit my lip, nodding.

“If… If that’s okay? I understand they might not want me there. And…” I swallowed hard. I thought maybe I could do it in a better opportunity but now was a good time as it would ever be. “I want to say… I’m really sorry Weasley and Granger… For… What happened early this year. I know my words would never pay for what I did, but I want you to know that… That I’m really sorry about everything.”

I lowered my head once I saw Weasley’s dark stare, and played with the hem of my robe. He was right in not forgiving me.

“I lost a brother, Malfoy,” Weasley said, his broken voice making me look back at him. His eyes were wet, but his face… It was the face of someone who had hardened his heart over the years. “I almost lost my father before that. Harry’s lost his entire family. Hermione spent months looking for her parents. But let me tell you this, and listen well, because I’m only saying it once: you didn’t kill them. You didn’t raise your wand and killed them.”

“But Weasley, I helped them _in_ …!”

“And why was that? Malfoy, Harry told me about how you didn’t really want the mark, and how _he_ threatened you and your family. We were just a bunch of kids. You can’t even be hold accountable for that, you were underage and under pressure. We all were. I’ve made mistakes too, and I sure as hell suffered because of them. I know you suffered too. You had to work here, hadn’t you? My family knows that. And I know you won’t like what I’m going to say next, but my family won’t hold grudges like some _other people_ would, Malfoy. We know who the guilty ones were. And it wasn’t you.”

Fuck if I didn’t have tears in my eyes _again_. He was right. My family wasn’t even here to take care of me, after everything they’ve put me through. I didn’t dare look at him anymore, but I couldn’t hold back the tears that fell from my cheeks. It was embarrassing – crying in front of people, of Gryffindors of all people! – but it was also freeing. I dried my cheeks with my hands and nodded.

“Besides,” Harry said before I could say anything. “It _was_ Draco’s wand that defeated Voldemort in the end.”

I blushed again, but when I looked up to Harry, he had this utter adoration gaze, like I was something other than a scrawny pale boy with a dark past. I felt Granger’s hand on my shoulder and looked to her. She nodded in agreement to her friends, and somehow, I felt whole. I felt like I shouldn’t doubt myself as much anymore. If these Gryffindors – if these _war heroes_ – could forgive me, maybe I could forgive myself. One day.


End file.
